


All Inclusive Twitter Memes

by PainInSilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agender Loki, Avengers - Freeform, BI STEVE, Black Panther - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Flash thompson - Freeform, Fury, Fury is trans, Gay Bucky, Gen, Genderfluid Thor, Harley Keener - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, I USED SO MANY TAGS SO PEOPLE CAN FIND SOMETHING SPECIFIC, Laura Barton - Freeform, Lesbian Natasha, Loki - Freeform, Lonely Loki, M/M, MALE TONY, MJ - Freeform, Male sam, Monogamy, Multi, Nakia - Freeform, Ned - Freeform, Nonbinary Clint, Okoye - Freeform, Other, Pan Thor, Pan Wade, Peter is 18, Polyamory, Polygamy, Rhodey - Freeform, Shuri - Freeform, Stephen Loves Tony, THERES A LESS CONFUSING EXPLANATION OF ALL RELATIONSHIPS GENDERS AND PRONOUNS AS THE FIRST CHAPTER, Tchalla - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Tony loves pepper and Stephen, Trans Bucky, Twitter, Wade only likes peter, ace fury, agender karen, all my social media is given in my ao3 and tumblr bios, aroace harley, aroace rhodey, bi laura barton, bi maria rambeau, bigender shuri, bruce uses he/him, bucky uses he/him, carol uses she/her, clint uses they/them, cookie soldier, dr strange - Freeform, falcon - Freeform, fanfiction.net: PainInSilence, female carol, female friday, female natasha, flash uses he/him, friday uses she/her, fury is female, fury uses she/her, gay ned, gay stephen, genderfluid bruce, genderfluid pepper, harley uses he/him, im sorry loki, ironman - Freeform, karen uses her name as her pronoun, legally natasha and okoye are married in Wakanda, legally pepper and tony are married in the US, lesbian and pan natasha, lesbian okoye, loki uses she/her, male bucky, male flash, male harley, male ned, male peter, male stephen, male steve, male tchalla, male wade, maria rambeau - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, mj likes peter and shuri, mj uses they/them, natasha loves okoye and pepper, natasha uses she/her, ned only likes peter, ned uses he/him, nonbinary mj, not sure if there are going to be any heavy subjects but i plan to avoid it, okoye loves natasha, pan bruce, pan carol, pan mj, pan natasha, pan pepper, pan peter, pan shuri, pan tony, pepper - Freeform, pepper loves natasha and tony, pepper uses she/her, peter likes wade ned mj and shuri, peter uses they/them, sam uses he/him, shuri likes mj and peter, shuri uses they/them, single sam wilson, spiderman - Freeform, stephen uses he/him, steve uses he/him, tchalla uses he/him, theres not exact timeline but i think there should be key points, they all waited until they were 18 for any kind of sexual relationship, theyre all dating accordingly, thor uses they/them, tony uses he/him, trans wade, tumblr: @imantisocialgetoverit, tw, wade uses he/him, wattpad: i hope you never fucking find it, widow loki, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: The Avengers (finally) Assemble on Twitter! Well, not assemble but they’re all there and active every day. They enjoy it a lot actually. The world gets to learn more about them and its not in a condescending way.Usually I’m good with summaries but there just isnt much to explain outside of the first chapter lol where the explanations are better formatted





	1. Explanations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> No Notes Available = NNA
> 
> Explanations if you want them

 

** ———<Explanations>——— **

All Twitter Usernames Will Remain The Same For Reader’s Ease, The Handles Are Where The Genius Is

** ———<Relationships>——— **

Shuri & MJ & Peter **

Wade -> Peter <\- Ned**

 

pan x 4, Ned is gay**

-

Okoye -> Natasha <\- Pepper -> Tony <\- Stephen**

 

Les, Les/Pan***, Pan, Pan, Gay**

— — — —

Steve & Bucky - bi & gay

 

T’Challa & Nakia - het & het**

 

Clint & Laura - het & bi**

 

Bruce & Thor - pan & pan

 

Carol & Maria -pan & bi

— — — —

Harley -aroace**

Sam -a pringle

Loki -poor baby

Fury -ace & no love interest atm

Flash -no love interest atm

Rhodey - aroace**

Spiderman - until revealed 

 

** ——<Genders & Pronouns>—— **

Spiderman - (he/him until asked)

Peter - Male (they/them)**

Ned - Male (he/him)

MJ - Nonbinary (they/them)

Flash - Male (he/him)

Tony - Male (he/him)

Carol- Female (she/her)

Steve - Male (he/him)

Bucky - (Trans) Male (he/him)**

Sam - Male (he/him)

Clint - Nonbinary (they/them)

Pepper - Genderfluid (she/her)**

Natasha- Female (she/her)

Bruce - Genderfluid (he/him)**

Thor - Genderfluid (they/them)

Loki - Agender (she/her)**

Harley - Male (he/him)

Shuri - Bigender (they/them)**

T’Challa - Male (he/him)

Deadpool - (Trans) Male (he/him)*

Stephen- Male (he/him)

FRIDAY - Female (she/her)

KAREN - Agender (prefers name)

Fury - (trans) Female (she/her)**

 

_ ** because i aint a coward _

_ *** due to pepper’s gender identity Natasha identifies with both  _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes out as Not Straight and Poly without thinking but its okay (he discussed it with Stephen and Pepper before hand)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is overall the most active on twitter on both his accounts
> 
> REQUESTS (of all kinds) ARE ALWAYS OPEN
> 
> This fic was written with Dyslexia partially in mind
> 
> All the random people aka not avengers or friends/family/lovers of avengers are usernames and handles i created
> 
> I also created the usernames and handles for all of the avengers and their friends/family/lovers
> 
> You wont know the handles of the person until they shop up in the story

 

_ Chapter 2 _

 

** Tony @iamironman **

 

I finally got all of the Avengers on Twitter!

 

** 🔁 Spiderman @theyneverlookup **

 

And finally I’m allowed to have an account!

 

🔁 **Lazania @layerslikeanogre**

 

Why weren’t you allowed before?

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Tony was worried I’d complain about the other Avengers and they couldn’t defend themselves

 

🔁 **Lucy @goosey**

 

ooooOOOOOoooo Got anything to complain about right now???

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Yeah. I was waiting on Tony to “get around to it” for months before he finally remembered AND followed through

 

🔁 **Tony @iamironman**

 

I’m not against using my “old age” as an excuse kid. And don’t subtweet me btw I wanna know what I’ve done wrong

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

I may be xx but you aren’t old @iamironman 

 

** 🔁 Tony Stark @iamironman **

 

I’m telling xxx thanks for this

 

🔁 **Lemet @snickom**

 

Anyone else seeing the x’s?

 

🔁 **Lazania @layerslikeanogre**

 

Yeah they censored themselves. Knowing twitter Spidey’d be found out just from revealing his age

 

••••••••

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

I finally got all the Avengers on Twitter!

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

By the way, Do I have to be professional or something on this account?

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

No, as long as you don’t say anything that will reveal who’s under the mask, I’m fine with whatever

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Good. You’re the Yee to my Haw......you know?

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Omg that’s cute I’m stealing it for other purposes! @ceoofsi @imadoctortrustme Y’all’re the Yee to my Haw!

 

🔁 **Stephen Strange @imadoctortrustme**

 

So this is why you didn’t hear me call you for lunch. I assume that means ily so ily2b now come eat 

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Oh I’ll be there in a minute!

 

🔁 **NYC @yestheentirety**

 

OMG DID- DID HE JUST-

 

🔁 **Bro-ccoli @notasmalltree**

 

HOLY SHIT TONY STARK IS DATING STEPHEN STRANGE AND PEPPER POTTS CONFIRMED

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Well, because Polygamy is still illegal (stupidly) Tony and Pepper are married and Steven is married to Tony in their hearts

 

🔁 **Bro-ccoli @notasmalltree**

 

You only said Tony? Are Stephen and Pepper not together?

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Nope. Tony is married to Stephen and Pepper but Steven is only dating Tony

 

🔁 **Bro-ccoli @notasmalltree**

 

......am I reading too much into this or can I assume that since you’re gucci with that you’re not in a mono relationship either

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

I’ve been told not to disclose any specifics about myself but I can say I support Poly people. As long as it isn’t toxic there’s nothing wrong with it.

 

🔁 **Bro-ccoli @notasmalltree**

 

I’m mono but Yay inclusivity!

 

••••••••

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony answers a few questions  
> Spiderman gets stuck in his own prank and asks Tony for help  
> Spiderman and Tony’s relationship is revealed  
> Spiderman’s Pronouns and Gender are revealed  
> A few people are suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NNA

 

_ Chapter 3 _

 

** Tony Stark @iamironman **

 

back from lunch. realized that the world didnt know about my relationship so rt this to ask me questions about it. #QnA

 

🔁 **lazania @layerslikeanogre**

 

Since Stephen and Pepper aren’t together, how do you guys spend your time together?

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

I split my time when they don’t feel like sharing ;) but most of the time they don’t mind turning me into the creme filling of an oreo

 

🔁 **Elder Spice @cdvebnaspicegirl**

 

So are you the little spoon with all parties and all situations?

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

With both of them and Stephen yes, with Pepper we usually face each other.

 

••••••••

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

back from lunch. realized that the world didnt know about my relationship so rt this to ask me questions about it. #QnA

 

🔁 **NYC @yestheentirety**

 

DO YOU HAV ANY PICS WITH YOU GUSY??!?!?! I NEEEEED THEM

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@yestheentirety You don’t need them but since I know it’d give you life. Thank @ceoofsi for that lovely photo <3

 

[IMG: Pepper taking a selfie with her tongue stuck out, Stephen and Tony cuddled in the background]

 

🔁 **NYC @yestheentirety**

 

you just collectively killed all of us and gave us life

 

congratulations you have caused rebirth @iamironman

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Use this gift wisely (im guessing here) young one @yestheentirety

 

🔁 **NYC @yestheentirety**

 

WIAT I JUST REALIZED IRONMAN IS TALKING TO ME HOLY SHIT

 

••••••••

 

**Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

@iamironman Not to hijack your #QnA going on but I need help with my prank 

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Kid, I love ya, but I have never approved of any of your pranks. Why the heckin’ would i be who you ask for help with it?

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

@iamironman Uh....heh....you see....Cuz I finished the prank but accidentally got myself caught in it

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@theyneverlookup I stg what the hell did you do. I’m not helping till I know if you deserve me letting the prank continue afterwards

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

@iamironman I made a new web fluid that is extremely sticky and lasts twice as long as the ones I use for my current suit, and thatd be fine except IM STUCK

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@theyneverlookup Nice job. Don’t think I didn’t notice you deflecting. What’s the actual prank

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

@iamironman I covered the toilet seat and bathtub in Sam’s bathroom with webs. Small and harmless prank that has potential for hilarious results.

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@theyneverlookup Okay kid I’ll help you. Sorry twitter the official #QnA is over but I’ll get to some of your questions later

 

••••••••

 

**Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

@iamironman Not to hijack your #QnA going on but I need help with my prank 

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Kid, I love ya, but I have never approved of any of your pranks. Why the heckin’ would i be who you ask for help with it?

 

🔁 **Lemet @snickom**

 

IS SPIDERMAN TONY STARK’S KID

@theyneverlookup ARE YOU AND @iamironman RELATED

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Technically? In a way? Kinda? 

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

They literally call you Iron Dad. Stephen and I are Magic Dad and Boss Mom. Don’t have to go into legal details since you can’t sweetie @iamironman

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

I know but I AM NEVER GOING TO GET USED TO IT OKAY I DONT DESERVE A PERFECT KID LIKE THEM

 

🔁 **Lucy @Goosey**

 

@iamironman @ceoofsi Does (do you) @theyneverlookup use They/Them pronouns? 

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Yeah I do. Thank you for asking!

 

🔁 **Lettuce @leaf**

 

Why did you choose the name Spider-MAN then?

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Because I still identify as Male, I just prefer They/Them pronouns. There’s a reason but I’m not allowed to disclose it.

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@theyneverlookup istgifthatreplygetsyoudiscoveredimnothelpingyoukid

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

@iamironman oopsimsorry;-;

 

🔁 **Bro-ccoli @notasmalltree**

 

HEATHENS RISE UP AND FIGURE OUT WHAT WAS A CLUE


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha’s handles are explained  
> Loki causes a bit of harmless chaos  
> Carol arrives on Earth, meets Shuri, and is going to visit Wakanda  
> Wade (dp) and Spidey reveal their relationship (with permission from everyone)  
> Pepper and Natasha go mom on Spidey  
> Everyone in Peter’s relationship is coming over for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NNA

 

_ Chapter 4 _

 

**Clint Barton @itshawkeyenotear**

 

Some of you are @ ing me about my twitter handle so let me explain: 

FOR SOME REASON THE WORLD THINKS IM HEARING? I’m deaf and I literally have no fucking idea how nobody knew outside of the Avengers

 

🔁 **Matthew Murdock @allearsnoeyes**

 

Hey Clint we’re opposite buddies!

 

••••••••

 

**Clint Barton @itshawkeyenotear**

 

Some of you are @ ing me about my twitter handle so let me explain: 

FOR SOME REASON THE WORLD THINKS IM HEARING? I’m deaf and I literally have no fucking idea how nobody knew outside of the Avengers

 

🔁 **Natasha @russianov**

 

Nobody understands mine either so I’ll explain as well: 

 

Natasha Romanov is Russian and runs fast = Russianov

 

🔁 **disguised noodle @impasta**

 

Well that was more casual a response than I expected

 

••••••••

 

**Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

I’ve studied Midgard and now I think I can cause proper chaos. Water is wet.

 

🔁 **Bruce Banner @trustmeimadoctor**

 

FHIEUDIFJCJF ITS FUCKING NOT

 

🔁 **Science Side of Twitter @ssot**

 

@wasmindcontrolled Dr. Banner is right. Water can cause something else to become wet, but is not wet itself.

 

🔁 **Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

I’ve connected the two dots

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

You didn’t connect shit

 

🔁 **Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

I’ve connected them

 

🔁 **Cheese Wiz Khalifa @wizzywizzy**

 

ITS OFFICIAL LOKI IS NO LONGER CANCELLED 

 

••••••••

 

**Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol**

 

I’ll be back on earth for some quality time with my family! I saw Tony do a #QnA and it looked interesting so I’d like to do one, too!

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

Hello Carol! I would love to meet you some day! Will you consider visiting Wakanda while here?

 

🔁 **Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol**

 

Wherever family is :D You’re family now! I have so many people to visit, good thing I’ll be here for a month!

 

••••••••

 

**Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol**

 

I’ll be back on earth for some quality time with my family! I saw Tony do a #QnA and it looked interesting so I’d like to do one, too!

 

🔁 **Maybe Delivery @digornolline**

 

How do you know Shuri? 

 

🔁 **Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol**

 

I’m an Avenger so I met Shuri when I first met T’Challa

 

** 🔁 Bro-ccoli @notasmalltree **

 

You’re an Avenger!? Why haven’t we heard of you!?

 

🔁 **Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol**

 

I was in space silly! I’m Captain Marvel. I don’t join in any fighting unless earth is being attacked and the other Avengers are stuck.

 

🔁 **Deadpool @tomhollandilysm**

 

So that’s what felt different about this timeline. Thank you Author for not using canon for this story!

 

🔁 **Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol**

 

Hello Wade :) I haven’t met you yet but our mutual friend is excited for me to meet you!

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

HI CAROL!!! I MISSED YOU SM!!! Oh, and as I discussed with Tony & co. I’m allowed to disclose this one if I decide to. So-

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

-Hi Internet! Nice to meet you as an out Not Straight man! @tomhollandilysm ILYBB

 

🔁 **Deadpool @tomhollandilysm**

 

BB that’s MY nickname for you! No stealing or I’ll steal your face!

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

;) BB

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

I take it back @theyneverlookup you have to keep a certain level of professionalism

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Too late! I’m suddenly rebellious again! Sneaking off to see my bf byyyyyeeeeee!

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

You better not. Get your a back in this tower before I send your mother to get you and your boyfriend for dinner

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

......which mom

 

🔁 **Natasha @russianov**

 

Me

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Oh wow look at that @tomhollandilysm happens to be on his way to the tower now!

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

@russianov @ceoofsi @iamironman May I come for dinner as well? I can be there in 10 minutes. Then @cacinnaminrol and I may meet sooner!

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

Of course sweetie!!! //Everyone// is invited tonight.

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

Oh I see! I shall arrive shortly then :D

 

🔁 **lazania @layerslikeanogre**

 

omfg there is so much about the avengers we don’t know

 

 

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol starts a flying club  
> Minor Cookie chaos  
> Thor and Bruce reveal things about themselves  
> Loki reveals he doesnt want to rule the planet  
> Spiderman tells his parents he loves them because he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these threads are going to continue in chapter 6

 

_ Chapter 5 _

 

** Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol **

 

I have an idea @imadoctortrustme @imtoooldforthis @iamironman

 

🔁 ** Sam Wilson @imtoooldforthis **

 

What’s up Carol?

 

🔁 **Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol**

 

Let’s start a flying club! @imtoooldforthis @imadoctortrustme @iamironman What do you say? Good idea?

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@cacinnaminrol @imtoooldforthis I’ve already convinced Stephen let’s go >:) 

 

🔁 **Sam Wilson @imtoooldforthis**

 

@iamironman What the hell did you do Tony

 

🔁 **Clint Barton @itshawkeyenotear**

 

@iamironman I WILL SHOOT YOUR PATHETIC ASS OUT OF THE SKY IF YOU STEAL MY COOKIE AGAIN

 

🔁 **Just Bucky @nodonttouchmyarm**

 

@iamironman 1) Don’t steal other people’s cookies, I made enough @itshawkeyenotear 2) As funny as that’d be, It wouldn’t be, just wait till he gets back

 

🔁 **Stephen Strange @imadoctortrustme**

 

And suddenly I’ve been convinced to go on a vacation for the rest of the year. 

 

••••••••

 

**Bruce Banner @trustmeimadoctor**

 

Has anyone on twitter seen Thor? I can’t find them and I have something for them

 

🔁 **Natasha @russianov**

 

They’re on the roof looking at clouds. Spiderman and I just got a text saying “Natasha there’s a cloud that looks like a spider!”

 

🔁 **Bruce Banner @trustmeimadoctor**

 

Thanks Tash

 

🔁 **Umbr @ellaellaellaaaa**

 

Thor uses They/Them pronouns @trustmeimadoctor @russianov ?

 

** 🔁 Natasha @russianov **

 

Yes @lightningboltsfromme

 

🔁 **I am Thor @lightningboltsfromme**

 

I do! The pronouns I use on Asgard weren’t suitable for Midgard so I adapted like @wasmindcontrolled always tells me to!

 

🔁 **Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

Why would you tag me, You knew I was busy, sibling

 

** 🔁 I am Thor @lightningboltsfromme **

 

Because, sibling, You would not let me join you!

 

••••••••

 

**3 Doors @downthedrain**

 

Loki why is your handle @wasmindcontrolled ?

 

** 🔁 Loki @wasmindcontrolled **

 

During the short time I “attempted to rule earth” I was simply being mind controlled. I do not wish to rule over anything. Cause chaos, Yes, Rule a Planet, No.

 

** 🔁 NYC @yestheentirety **

 

@wasmindcontrolled well fuck

 

••••••••

 

**Bruce Banner @trustmeimadoctor**

 

Has anyone on twitter seen Thor? I can’t find them and I have something for them

 

🔁 **Science Side of Twitter @ssot**

 

Dr. Banner, What did you have for Thor? I’m purely curious

 

🔁 **Bruce Banner @trustmeimadoctor**

 

I made them another ring for our anniversary

 

🔁 **Lemet @snickom**

 

ANNIVERSARY???????? @trustmeimadoctor @lightningboltsfromme

 

** 🔁 I am Thor @lightningboltsfromme **

 

Yes! We have been married for 5 years now :D I gave Bruce a necklace!

 

** 🔁 lazania @layerslikeanogre **

 

OMFG WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOU GUYS APPARENTLY. WHAT WAS THE NECKLACE LIKE

 

** 🔁 Bruce Banner @trustmeimadoctor **

 

It was a golden apple symbolizing immortality. It’s beautiful

 

[IMG: Thin chain holding a shiny 3D golden apple]

 

** 🔁 Thruce @bror **

 

EVERYTHING IS PERFECT NOW

 

••••••••

 

**Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Calling all moms and dads! @iamironman @ceoofsi @russianov @imadoctortrustme 

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

What’s up kid? @theyneverlookup

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Love you <3

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Kid I stg STOP MAKING ME CRY

 

••••••••

 

**Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Calling all moms and dads! @iamironman @ceoofsi @russianov @imadoctortrustme 

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

Everything okay? @theyneverlookup

 

** 🔁 Spiderman @theyneverlookup **

 

LOVE YOU BOSS MOM

 

** 🔁 Pepper Potts @ceoofsi **

 

I love you, too, sweetie!!! You’re really okay though?

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Yup! Just reminding some of my favs that they’re the best <3

 

••••••••

 

**Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Calling all moms and dads! @iamironman @ceoofsi @russianov @imadoctortrustme 

 

🔁 **Natasha @russianov**

 

Yes? @theyneverlookup

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

[IMG: Spiderman shooting webs edited so the webs are heart emojis]

 

🔁 **Natasha @russianov**

 

[IMG: Snoopdog holding up a small card that says “this the cutest shit I ever seen”]

 

••••••••

 

**Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Calling all moms and dads! @iamironman @ceoofsi @russianov @imadoctortrustme 

 

🔁 **Stephen Strange @imadoctortrustme**

 

Are you okay? @theyneverlookup

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Yeah, I looooove you Magic Dad

 

🔁 **Stephen Strange @imadoctortrustme**

 

I love you, too

 

••••••••

 

**Bro-ccoli @notasmalltree**

 

ALL THE AVENGERS ARE SO MUCH COOLER THAN WE THOUGHT


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony explains his relationships again  
> Loki announces her gender and pronouns (and kinda gives hint to whos new in chapter 7)  
> I make a casual rt appearance  
> Peter finally has twitter!  
> Ned and MJ have arrived!  
> Ned reveals Peter flirts with aggressive comliments  
> Pepper reveals that she also flirts with aggressive compliments and cusses on main  
> MJ stans Pepper  
> Peter loves MJ  
> Spiderman reveals he has a dog named Sandwich  
> Peter and Shuri know Sandwich  
> Cindy finds out (and probably tells the other Decathlonites) Peter and Ned and MJ know Shuri and Spiderman  
> Spiderman explains and Shuri pretends they didnt compliment themself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess and I dont know why???~

Chapter 6

 

** Disguised Noodle @impasta **

 

@iamironman Could you lay out all your relationships? Please, I’m really confused

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@impasta Since I’m nice: Pepper and I are married, Stephen and I would be married but it’s illegal for some fucking reason

 

🔁 **Disguised Noodle @impasta**

 

@iamironman What about Spiderman?

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@impasta They’re my kid in all ways but blood and legally. 

 

🔁 **Lettuce @leaf**

 

bxndhdjdhhdjfjcnfjjdhdhxhcbfjfjhffhfj

Do you have any photos of the two of you (with the suit obvs) @iamironman

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@leaf Yup! 

 

[IMG: Spiderman on Tony’s shoulders fist bumping Dr.Strange while Tony is sighing while smiling]

 

🔁 **Lettuce @leaf**

 

im dead

 

••••••••

 

**Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

I’ve been informed by my associate @hasbeenbrought that people are confused about my gender due to my casual clothing (1/2)

 

🔁 **Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

(2/2) I identify with the Midgardian term “Agender” the most and use She/her pronouns. Obviously It didn’t come up before.

 

🔁 **Rye Bread @yourryebread**

 

ONE OF MY FAVORITE PEOPLE EVER IS ALSO AGENDER OMG THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME IM CRYING

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

Mr. Stark finally allowed me to get Twitter! He let Spiderman get an account before me! 

 

🔁 **Intern Bill @thecowscomehome**

 

Yeah I’m confused, too @iamironman

@theyneverlookup @ceoofsi

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

We had some legal issues, but fixed them. You don’t have to be professional on your accounts even though you have to have intern in your username

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

Mr. Stark finally allowed me to get Twitter! He let Spiderman get an account before me! 

 

🔁 **Ne(r)d @doesnotleeds**

 

Hey Peter! @thisisasocialconstruct MJ Peter has twitter!!

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialconstruct**

 

Hey Peter

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

@ceoofsi Can i flirt on main?

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

Peter.........Why...........

 

🔁 **Ne(r)d @doesnotleeds**

 

@ceoofsi Remember Mx.Potts, Peter’s version of flirting is aggressive compliments

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

@paterpirkoru If that’s so then Yes because,

 

[IMG: Bitch me too, the fuck]

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialconstruct**

 

This is why I stan you alone Mx.Potts

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

;-; @thisisasocialconstruct 

 

** 🔁 MJ @thisisasocialcontruct **

 

Love and Stan are two different terms babe @paterpirkoru

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

[IMG: Photo of Peter edited with heart emojis]

 

••••••••

 

**Doggo Smoggo @dragondoge**

 

Do any of the avengers have #pets ?

 

🔁 **lazania @layerslikeanogre**

 

I don’t think so

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

I have a dog with my S/Os!!! Her name is Sandwich!

 

[IMG: Small black pomeranian laying on the couch]

 

🔁 **Doggo Smoggo @dragondoge**

 

SANDWICH IS SO CUTE BUT WHY THE FUCK IS HER NAME SANDWICH

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

I found her behind a sandwich shoppe@tomhollandilysm likes and of course we had a naming ceremony but we all suck at naming anything so..... Sandwich!

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

@princessorpriceless Look it’s Sandwich!!!! 

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

[IMG: The Office employees running around, Micheal Scott yelling “its happening!”]

 

🔁 **Ne(r)d @doesnotleeds**

 

[IMG: Coffin with skeleton rising out of it, skeleton has heart eye emojis over eye sockets]

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialcontruct**

 

I love ONE dog more than seeing an asshole go to prison

 

🔁 **Princess and the @cindylauper**

 

@thisisasocialconstruct @doesnotleeds @paterpirkoru YOU GUYS KNOW @theyneverlookup !?!?!?

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Yup. Peter’s an intern at SI so I met them there. They’re allowed to bring friends with so I’ve met Ned and MJ, too. They love Sandwich.

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

Yes! They are very good people and so fun to work with! I’ve never met other people my age as smart as myself.

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

I see what you did there -3-

••••••••


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a holiday because I fucking feel like it  
> National Avengers Dont Give A Fuck And Reveal Their Relationships With Memes

 

_ Chapter 7 _

 

** Stephen Strange @imadoctortrustme **

 

I love you. Biiiiiitch. I ain’t never gonna stop lovin’ you. Biiiiiitch. @iamironman

 

** 🔁 Tony Stark @iamironman **

 

[IMG: child opens present and says “An avacado! thanks....”]

 

••••••••

 

**Natasha @russianov**

 

@ceoofsi h e lp

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

@russianov ???????!!!!!!!!!!???????

 

🔁 **Natasha @russianov**

 

@ceoofsiy o uand okoyearesofuc kin p r ec io u swhen you s mil e

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

@russianov i fudhdj a door yooo and @iamironman okai liek stahp

 

🔁 **NYC @yestheentirety**

 

@ceoofsi @russianov @iamironman WHAAAAAAAA

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Since I was kindly given permission to announce the entirety of our relationships:

 

[VID: Kissing down the line. Okoye kisses Natasha, Natasha kisses Pepper, Pepper kisses Tony, Tony kisses Stephen]

 

••••••••

 

**Just Bucky @nodonttouchmyarm**

 

To the woman who touched my arm in the grocery store today: FUCK OFF YOU ARENT JARED 19 IN THE MANNERS DEPARTMENT

 

🔁 **Steve @justiceisbestservedcold**

 

I shall removeth her headeth from her shoulderths

 

🔁 **Caulif @notaflowerbutokay**

 

Is it national avengers dont give a fuck day did i miss something

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

[IMG: Maybe so]

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

@thisisasocialconstruct @princessorpriceless @doesnotleeds +1I made something for you

 

[VID: BANG BANG (MEME) Animation with the music playing the entire time; A shadowy figure, Ned, Shuri, and MJ shooting kisses at Peter, Peter tries to dodge, The kisses hit him, He has an In-love meltdown then is tackled by the three +1]

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

KID THATS AMAZING HOW DID I NOT KNOW YOU COULD ANIMATE AND DRAW

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

@thisisasocialconstruct @princessorpriceless @doesnotleeds +1I made something for you

 

[VID: BANG BANG (MEME) Animation with the music playing the entire time; Ned, Shuri, and MJ shooting kisses at Peter, Peter tries to dodge, The kisses hit him, He has an In-love meltdown then is tackled by the three]

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

ill be there for my cuddles in 30 seconds fucking square up bitch

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

@thisisasocialconstruct @princessorpriceless @doesnotleeds +1I made something for you

 

[VID: BANG BANG (MEME) Animation with the music playing the entire time; Ned, Shuri, and MJ shooting kisses at Peter, Peter tries to dodge, The kisses hit him, He has an In-love meltdown then is tackled by the three]

 

** 🔁 MJ @thisisasocialconstruct **

 

Babe!?!?!?!?! @princessorpriceless @iamironman SEND ME HAPPY RIGHT FUCKING NOW

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

on it

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

@thisisasocialconstruct @princessorpriceless @doesnotleeds +1I made something for you

 

[VID: BANG BANG (MEME) Animation with the music playing the entire time; Ned, Shuri, and MJ shooting kisses at Peter, Peter tries to dodge, The kisses hit him, He has an In-love meltdown then is tackled by the three]

 

🔁 **Ne(r)d @doesnotleeds**

 

I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO DO THINGS TO YOU

 

••••••••

 

**Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

@tomhollandilysm THIS IS WHY MOM DOESNT FUCKING LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS ME CUZ YOU EXISTING IS ENOUGH <<<<3333

 

🔁 **Deadpool @tomhollandilysm**

 

ETA 2 minutes

 

••••••••

 

**Lettuce @leaf**

 

@lightningboltsfromme @trustmeimadoctorIt’s apparently PDA on Twitter day, Do you all have anything for eachother?

 

🔁 **Bruce Banner @trustmeimadoctor**

 

@lightningboltsfrommeThor is the best cuddler on all of Asgard and Midgard okay this is FACTS

 

** 🔁 I am Thor @lightningboltsfromme **

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you are WRONG! YOU are the BEST cuddler EVER in this PLANE OF EXISTANCE

 

🔁 **Bruce Banner @trustmeimadoctor**

 

[VID: Man singing “why the fuck you lyin’? Why you always lyin’? ....”]

 

** 🔁 I am Thor @lightningboltsfromme **

 

THIS IS WAR. MEET ME IN THE KITCHEN AT DUSK WITH A CAN OF WHIP CREAM

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@lightningboltsfromme THOR I WILL SEND YOUR ASS BACK TO ASGARD IF YOU TURN MY KITCHEN INTO A FUCKING WHITE CHRISTMAS

 

••••••••

 

**Franchesco @from cars**

 

WHHAT IS HAAPPENNIIIING


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safari keeps crashing so no spoilers sorry babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s...........there may be a few cliffhangers in 8 and 9........

 

_ Chapter 8 _

 

** Lettuce @leaf **

 

Anyone else notice that Spidey said “S/Os” not boyfriend?

 

🔁 ** Lazania @layerslikeanogre **

 

They did!? ONG THEY DID

 

[SCST: Spiderman’s Tweet]

 

** 🔁 Bro-ccoli @notasmalltree **

 

Yes!!!!!! See this is why they weren’t allowed to have twitter LMAO

 

** 🔁 Umbr @ellaellaellaaaa **

 

#spideyispoly

 

** 🔁 Lucy @goosey **

 

#spideyispoly

 

_ 🔁 view more retweets _

 

••••••••

 

**Sam Wilson @imtoooldforthis**

 

If I hear another one of y’all on the street yelling that stupid “a Bird, a Plane” shit I’m gonna drop bird shit on your heads

 

🔁 **Just Bucky @nodonttouchmyarm**

 

Awww little birdy can’t handle it

 

🔁 **Steve @justiceisbestservedcold**

 

Buck be nice, He’s fragile

 

🔁 **Sam Wilson @imtoooldforthis**

 

I’ll show you fragile all right. Meet me behind our usual Denny’s bitch

 

🔁 **Caulif @notaflowerbutokay**

 

So.....y’all got an address for this or what?

 

••••••••

 

**Steve @justiceisbestservedcold**

 

Rt this with “Ayyyyyy” if Bucky is a Cute ass Bitch

 

Rt this with “NANI!?” if Bucky is a Dumb ass Bitch

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

NANI!?

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

NANI!?

 

** 🔁 Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol **

 

NANI!?

 

🔁 **Deadpool @tomhollandilysm**

 

NANI!?

 

🔁 **Natasha @russianov**

 

NANI!?

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

NANI!?

 

** 🔁 Bruce Banner @trustmeimadoctor **

 

NANI!?

 

** 🔁 I am Thor @lightningboltsfromme **

 

NANI!?

 

** 🔁 Clint Barton @itshawkeyenotear **

 

NANI!?

 

🔁 **Sam Wilson @imtoooldforthis**

 

NANI!?

 

🔁 **Just Bucky @nodonttouchmyarm**

 

Well Fuck Me

 

🔁 **Steve @justiceisbestservedcold**

 

I Will

 

🔁 **Maybe Delivery @digornolline**

 

THE AVENGERS WENT OFF. ALSO STUCKY IS REAL

 

••••••••

 

**Steve @justiceisbestservedcold**

 

Rt this with “Ayyyyyy” if Bucky is a Cute ass Bitch

 

Rt this with “NANI!?” if Bucky is a Dumb ass Bitch

 

🔁 **Steve @justiceisbestservedcold**

 

Ayyyyyyyy NANI!?

 

••••••••

 

**T’Challa @wakandaforever**

 

Hello Twitter! My sister Shuri @princessorpriceless convinced me to be here!

 

** 🔁 Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol **

 

I believe we’ll be meeting sometime soon, but Hello!

 

** 🔁 T’Challa @wakandaforever **

 

Hello, Carol. It will be nice meeting you.

 

••••••••

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@wasmindcontrolled You and @hasbeenbrought are associates now?

 

🔁 **Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

Yes. We made an agreement. 

 

••••••••

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@wasmindcontrolled You and @hasbeenbrought are associates now?

 

🔁 **Fury @hasbeenbrought**

 

I threatened to get him blacklisted from every restaurant in New York

 

** 🔁 Tony Stark @iamironman **

 

Jeez, Well I guess that works

 

••••••••

 

**Lemet @snickom**

 

@wasmindcontrolled What’s your favourite fast food place?

 

** 🔁 Loki @wasmindcontrolled **

 

Wendy’s

 

🔁 **Lemet @snickom**

 

@wasmindcontrolled Why Wendy’s?

 

🔁 **Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

  1. Frosties
  2. Chili
  3. Best Chicken Nuggets



 

••••••••

 

**KAREN @hellop**

 

@iamironman Spiderman is avoiding his homework by going on patrol. The school subject is Pre-Calculus

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

KAREN DONT RAT ME OUT

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

KID STOP TWEETING AND SWINGING ALSO GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME ILL HELP YOU WITH PRECALC

 

🔁 **NYC @yestheentirety**

 

@theyneverlookupYou take Pre-Calc?

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Yeah. I’m good with Math but its just TOO MUCH UGH

 

••••••••

 

**Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol**

 

@wakandaforever THIS DUDE RIGHT HERE IS PRETTY GREAT

 

🔁 **T’Challa @wakandaforever**

 

Thank you :) You are greater than me, however.

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

If the two of you weren’t already married to other people, I would say it’s a match made in heaven.

 

••••••••


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many people to introduce this chapter......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NNA

 

_ Chapter 9 _

 

 

**Harley @potatoesnotbullets**

 

Look at all that Chickenths Shit -> @iamironman

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

What’d I do now @potatoesnotbullets 

 

** 🔁 Harley @potatoesnotbullets **

 

@iamironman You never introduced to me to @princessorpriceless or @paterpirkoru !

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

I never thought about it? Well, They’ll likely answer the call so Tada! You’re meeting them now.

 

••••••••

 

**Harley @potatoesnotbullets**

 

Look at all that Chickenths Shit -> @iamironman

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

What’d I do now @potatoesnotbullets 

 

🔁 **Harley @potatoesnotbullets**

 

@iamironman You never introduced to me to @princessorpriceless or @paterpirkoru !

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

Um, Who are you and why do you and Tony know each other? 

 

🔁 **Harley @potatoesnotbullets**

 

I saved his life in an unfortunate situation I can’t tell you about not face to face

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

Do you want to meet in person?

 

** 🔁 Harley @potatoesnotbullets **

 

I would but I’m states away

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

I can send a jet, ya know

 

** 🔁 Harley @potatoesnotbullets **

 

Yeah just like you send your dignity to the gutter every time someone mentions Morgan

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

Harley, kindly, stfu and get on the gorram jet

 

🔁 **Soup @ivarygreatly**

 

DAMN MOMMA PEPPER GO OFF but who’s Morgan?

 

••••••••

 

**MM @sunflower**

 

Hey @theyneverlookup @paterpirkoru

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

OM FG IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE TOO

 

🔁 **MM @sunflower**

 

Hell yeah! YKW has the local. Remember to be careful. Don’t need another incident happening

 

🔁 **PBP @notblondethankgod**

 

You’re starting to sound like me, kid. 

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

You really are omfglmao

 

••••••••

 

**MM @sunflower**

 

Hey @theyneverlookup @paterpirkoru

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

OM FG IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE TOO

 

🔁 **PiPr @3145**

 

Hello, It’s been a bit!

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

chidbdnfjjdjfhfjdjidfWHERE ARE YOU IM PLAYING HOOKY FUCK SCHOOL

 

🔁 **PiPr @3145**

 

I’ll send it over the Goober

 

••••••••

 

**MM @sunflower**

 

Hey @theyneverlookup @paterpirkoru

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

OM FG IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE TOO

 

** 🔁 SpiGwe @iwasinaband **

 

Hey. 

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

ARE YOU GONNA BE WITH @3145??? IS EVERYONE THERE???????

 

🔁 **SpiGwe @iwasinaband**

 

Yeah. See ya then

 

••••••••

 

**MM @sunflower**

 

Hey @theyneverlookup @paterpirkoru

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

OM FG IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE TOO

 

🔁 **Noir @nicccage19**

 

Hello.

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

You doing okay? TGD over yet?

 

** 🔁 Noir @nicccage19 **

 

No.

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

I could hope.

 

••••••••

 

**MM @sunflower**

 

Hey @theyneverlookup @paterpirkoru

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

OM FG IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE TOO

 

🔁 **Looney @tunes**

 

Hey kid. How ya holdin’ up? 

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Good! Sorry mine is always better....

 

🔁 **Looney @tunes**

 

It’s okay. You still have all the boxes checked

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Who the fuck is this and @notblondethankgod @theyneverlookup Only I call you kid

 

••••••••


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Sorry for how the timeline got a bit messed up this chapter :/ there’s non-descriptive sex in this chapter! Next chapter will continue the Spiderverse and Harley, Shuri, and Morgan narrative plus extra :D

_ Chapter 10 _

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

@paterpirkoru When did you get into Art and Animation? I’ve never even seen you doodling.

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

I’ve always been into Art, but people have a habit of wanting to see everything I’ve done and I don’t like sharing.

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Oh, that makes sense unfortunately. If anyone gives you trouble let me or @hellop know and we’ll deal with it.

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

Thanks

 

••••••••

 

**Aisha @collinsberry**

 

LOKI IS AT MY SISTER’S BIRTHDAY PARTY GIVING OUT FREE FOOD FROM WENDY’S. SHOULD I BE WORRIED ABOUT POISON?!

 

🔁 **Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

@collinsberry No need to worry. @hasbeenbrought bought and scanned all the food before letting me deliver it. I hope you enjoyed it.

 

🔁 **Aisha @collinsberry**

 

ENJOYED IT!? My sister LOVED it! Also, Wendy’s is as good as always! Thanks for taking allergies into account!!!

 

🔁 **Loki @wasmindcontrolled**

 

No problem at all @collinsberry I’m learning to enjoy a lack of mischief. Prepare for more surprises world!

 

••••••••

 

**Sam Wilson @imtoooldforthis**

 

I came here to have a good time but honestly I feel so not attacked right now

 

🔁 **disguised noodle @impasta**

 

Aren’t you guys supposed to be at Denny’s for a fight?

 

🔁 **Sam Wilson @imtoooldforthis**

 

Yeah. I show up ready for some friendly violence and they’re fucking. I’m not surprised just disappointed. 

 

🔁 **Just Bucky @donttouchmyarm**

 

We’ll spar with you when we get home and take a quick nap

 

🔁 **Sam Wilson @imtoooldforthis**

 

Steve really just stopped for a second so Bucky could check his phone and then fucking reply as I stand here waiting for them to be done so we can all take a cab together

 

🔁 **disguised noodle @impasta**

 

HOLY SHIT STUCKY IS FUCKY

@imtoooldforthis WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE AND @justiceisbestservedcold @donttouchmyarm WHY ARE YALL TWEETING RN

 

🔁 **Steve @justiceisbestservedcold**

 

The day I can’t fuck and tweet intermittently is the day my age catches up with me

 

🔁 **lenny @face**

 

Here’s some tea I think would be tasty: does Steve or Bucky top?

 

🔁 **Sam Wilson @imtoooldforthis**

 

yes

 

••••••••

 

**Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Okay Sinnamon Buns, Discussion! 

First order of business: Spidey’s S/Os 

Second Order of business: Spidey’s friends

 

🔁 **Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Topic 1 - Does anyone have a guess who else Spidey may be dating?

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

@ceoofsi @iamironman @theyneverlookup Guys how do we address this?

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

@beerforkids I speak on behalf of @iamironman and @theyneverlookup when I say please do not speculate about the personal life of Spiderman

 

🔁 **Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

!!!!!!!!! Okay???

 

••••••••

 

**Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Okay Sinnamon Buns, Discussion! 

First order of business: Spidey’s S/Os 

Second Order of business: Spidey’s friends

 

🔁 **Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Topic 2 - Who are @sunflower @notblondethankgod @3145 @iwasinaband @nicccage19 @tunes ?

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialconstruct**

 

@paterpirkoru

 

🔁 **Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

?

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

Thanks @thisisasocialconstruct

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialconstruct**

 

You owe me for lying to him

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

Will some of Bucky’s cookies be good?

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialconstruct**

 

That will be appropriate

 

🔁 **Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

??????????

••••••••

 

**Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Okay Sinnamon Buns, Discussion! 

First order of business: Spidey’s S/Os 

Second Order of business: Spidey’s friends

 

🔁 **Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Topic 2 - Who are @sunflower @notblondethankgod @3145 @iwasinaband @nicccage19 @tunes ?

 

🔁 **Lemet @snickom**

 

They’re meeting somewhere! Maybe we’ll find out if we see where Spidey is? @thewatcher

 

🔁 **Watch Spidey @thewatcher**

 

They were last seen at 45th and Croome Ave alone heading in the direction of 34th and Snow Dr . 

 

🔁 **Lemet @snickom**

 

As usual: Thank you creepily observant side of twitter!

 

** 🔁 Watch Spidey @thewatcher **

 

You’re welcome allison

 

🔁 **Lemet @snickom**

 

WHAT THE FUCK WHO IS THAT

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialconstruct**

 

@doesnotleed 

 

🔁 **Ne(r)d @doesnotleeds**

 

;) 

 

🔁 **Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

!!!!!!! Why do you guys keep leaving ominous posts what the hecky who is @thisisasocialconstruct @doesnotleeds @paterpirkoru

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

;)

 

🔁 **Ne(r)d @doesnotleeds**

 

;))

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialconstruct**

 

;)

 

🔁 **Watch Spidey @thewatcher**

 

;)

 


	11. News & Quick Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short recap of the past 10 chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on Chapter 11! This chapter is to help you remember the timeline a bit

_ Chapter 10.5 _

 

The beginning of their official twitter accounts have begun :D I’ll have everyone’s finished by the end of this week probably

Onto Chapter 10.5, aka a recap:

 

_**#irondad** _

__

_**#hawkeyeisdeaf** _

__

_**#captainmarvel** _

__

_**#spideypool** _

__

_**#thruceisreal** _

__

_**#spiderson** _

__

_**#tonystarkispoly** _

__

_**#lokiisagender** _

__

_**#sandwich** _

__

_**#petershurimjned** _

__

_**#whipcreamwarof2019** _

__

_**#spideyispoly** _

__

_**#stuckyisreal** _

__

_**#dennysfight** _

__

_**#stuckyfucky** _

__

_**#lokiloveswendys** _

__

_**#whoarenedmjandpeter** _

 

are trending

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy are y’all in for a treat.....

 

Chapter 11

 

Spiderman swung high above the sidewalk towards the stereotypical empty warehouse where the other Spider-People would be waiting for him. Despite what it sounds like they aren’t up to anything nefarious. It’s just been awhile since they all came to his dimension to hang out; and they’d have to leave in approximately 12 hours.

 

His flips and general tricks typically used to impress the public were just due to his excitement, today. He may be missing classes , illegally too (not sure how Tony wasn’t questioning why he wasn’t in school right now ), but this is way more important. 

 

Spiderman arrives and jumps through an obviously left open window. Surprisingly there’s a couch that they almost all are sharing. They all sensed him coming and looked up at him as he landed in front of them, with exception of SpiderNoir in the high dark corner of the room. He felt more comfortable when prepared for an attack. All their masks are still on.

 

“So we staying Spider-People cuz random people might come here right?”

 

“Yeah. So how ya been, kid?”

 

The question came from Peter B. Parker, Spiderman in his dimension. Beside him on the right he saw Spiderwoman or Gwen Stacy and an even more cartoon-looking pig, Spiderham, named Peter Porker. All of them are animated and most Spider-People are Peters apparently. On Peter B.’s left is a younger Spiderman named Miles Morales and Spidergirl aka Peni Parker with her Mech SP//jr. It’s name derives from SP//dr the first mech she used. Her late father had created it but it was destroyed in the fight that eventually brought all these dimensional guests to his dimensional doorstep.

 

Spiderman, the Peter Parker that lives here, rambles into an explanation of all the goings on of his hero life after Peter B’s question. They all became used to it about an hour after they first arrived...... whenever ago. It’s been awhile okay! Time runs different when you fight crime every night and still have highschool. Peter almost cuts himself off at the thought, feeling reminiscent of the eldest hero in front of him for his complaining. He would resent that comment if he made it aloud, which is why he didn’t. 

 

Not that he’d have a chance to anyway. Miles, Gwen, and Peni cut in themselves to talk about their own highschool lives. Peter B and Peter Porker got up off the couch to start talking about adult life with SpiderNoir. Or at least that’s what his instinct told him as he continued his conversation with the youngest Spiders. Peni stops talking when Peter’s phone dings with a notification from twitter. He checks it to see Tony, Ironman, asking who he’s meeting up with. Peter tells all his counterparts to get on twitter.

 

••• _continued from chapter 9_ •••

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Who the fuck is @tunes ?@theyneverlookup Only I ever call you kid

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Uhhhhhhhhhh@sunflower @notblondethankgod @3145 @iwasinaband @nicccage19 @tunesGuys what do I say????

 

🔁 **Looney @tunes**

 

Sorry, I don’t have to worry about this stuff.

 

🔁 **PiPr @3145**

 

We could always let them in on it, however is this the best conversation to be having on Twitter?

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

It’s okay @tunes and @3145 probably not but I’m a bit worriedabout his and the world’s reaction you know

 

🔁 **PBP @notblondethankgod**

 

How about we not complicate this

 

🔁 **SpiGwe @iwasinaband**

 

It’s already complicated. @theyneverlookup invite him to us and we can judge by his reaction what to do about the rest of the world

 

🔁 **PiPr @3145**

 

This is the best idea so far @theyneverlookup 

 

🔁 **Looney @tunes**

 

I agree

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

I guess that’s settled then. @iamironman I have something to tell you, some people to meet, I’ll send you where to go. Try not to be too upset please I really wanna meet You Know Who this afternoon, too. Fair trade.

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Okay? Right now? Should I bring Pepper since this may involve PR? This isn’t dangerous right? @theyneverlookup

 

🔁 **Spiderman @theyneverlookup**

 

Yes, bring Pepper. And it isn’t dangerous unless you start a mess. See you soon.

 

••••••••

 

So, Ironman is coming to meet them. Peni sent him the coords with a short message Peter requested to make sure Tony knows it’s from him and he’s safe. Telling him to come to an abandoned warehouse where he’s meeting secret people is just a bit concerning he can imagine. Hopefully his parents aren’t too worried.

 

“Oh yeah! Guys Tony and Pepper are officially my parents now and they’re having a baby!”

 

Everyone jumps to hug him incelebration of the announcement. They shed a few brief tears for this happy development. Most of them lost someone they can’t replace, even with someone to stand in as that figure in their life. To have one of them getting the things they can’t have hurts, but gives them hope for themselves regardless. 

 

This tender moment is quickly tossed under the rug as Ironman and Rescue’s thrusters radiate sound from a distance. The Spiders arrange themselves on the couch to look non-threatening before the two suits land. When the metal opens both Tony and Pepper step out calmly wearing their normal at-home clothing. Good. So they aren’t upset. 

 

“Ya know kid, when you said you had some people to meet and it was all suspicious I should have expected something like this; but an abandoned warehouse? Really?”

 

“It’s the safest place for us to hang out since nobody knows about them.”

 

“Okay, so who are they?”

 

Peter took a deep breath. He’d never had to explain this. A problem he hadn’t thought of. Peter peeks behind him and signals to Peter B and Gwen. They look at each other and decide Peter B would probably make them feel more comfortable since he’s an adult about their age. Their initial thought was Gwen, but they don’t seem to be worried about a threat so they don’t need the more underestimated of the two. Peter B stands up casually and puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“You ever heard of the multiverse?”

 

Tony didn’t seem surprised. That’s new.

 

“Yeah. So that’s where you guys are from right?”

 

Peter wasn’t the only one confused as to his lack of confusion.

 

“Come on, give me some credit. A bunch of spiderman looking people show up on my alerts and suddenly my spider is tweeting people i know nothing about with no trace of any other internet receipts? Yeah. There’s something going on.”

 

“Even I knew there was something going on. I get notifications that you’re on twitter at school and one of them says you’re playing Hooky?”

 

She crooks her eyebrow after mentioning school. He puts his hand on the back of his head sheepishly. 

 

“Heh. Yeahhh, so these guys only have about 11 hours left until they have to go home or else they’ll start glitching. That probably means avoiding PR right? Not enough time to get through all the questions and accusations?”

 

Tony nods and Pepper replies.

 

“Yes. On the note of time, would you like to start hanging out at the compound instead? We have the room and it’s far more secure. You could take off your mask if you want.”

 

Everyone agrees happily and they leave within 5 minutes of discussing how to travel. Tony calls a Quinjet so their visitors don’t get seen. 

 

••••••••

 

**The Flash @spidermansnumberone**

 

I wonder if Spiderman and Ironman are okay @thewatcher have you seen them?

 

🔁 **Spidey Watch @thewatcher**

 

It may surprise you, but yes. They are heading towards the Avengers’ Compound in an aircraft safely.

 

🔁 **Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Okay seriously wtf @thewatcher how do you know this shit????

 

🔁 **Spidey Watch @thewatcher**

 

That information is classified by the Secret-Identity protocol enforced by Social Politeness

 

🔁 **Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Damn you didn’t need to murder me to say No

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

OMG OMG OMG OMG

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

I regret ever getting involved in kid’s lives

 

🔁 **Bro-colli @notasmalltree**

 

Why lol @iamironman

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Having a group of the most skilled and intelligent people on earth, mostly kids, in one room was a B A D I D E A

 

🔁 **Harley @potatoesnotbullets**

 

You love it old man dont lie to yourself

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

OMG OMG OMG OMG 

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialconstruct**

 

What am I being left out of?

 

🔁 **Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

[SCST: Twitter Thread between Peter, Tony, and Harley] 

 

🔁 **MJ @thisisasocialconstruct**

 

Ah okay @paterpirkoru Send Happy @iamironman and pick up @doesnotleeds too

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Got it.

 

🔁 **Ne(r)d @doesnotleeds**

 

Wait what’s happening? 

 

••••••••

 

Harley was waiting at the compound for them. MJ and Ned are going to arrive in 20 minutes. It’d only been 10 since they arrived and everyone exchanged proper pleasantries, but Peter’s lab is already full and in use by all of Spiders and Harley, with Tony monitoring them. 

 

Peni is analyzing the stark technology (aka improving it). Noir is getting help from Miles via Google to find ways of identifying color and also if Rubix cubes and tournaments for them existed in the 20-30’s. Harley and Peter are creating bots to have a fight like in Big Hero Six. Peter Porker is looking up John Mulaney and studying his jokes while Peter B simply enjoys the show. Gwen sits nearby Miles sharing Memes she finds. 

 

If the door to the lab could, it would have slammed open to dramatically announce the entrance of the three teens.

‘Three?’ you question.....

 

••••••••


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheh

 

_ Chapter 13 _

_ ••• continued from chapter 9 ••• _

 

**Harley @potatoesnotbullets**

 

@iamironman You never introduced me to @princessorpriceless or @paterpirkoru !

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

Hello @potatoesnotbullets ? Who are you to @iamironman ?

 

🔁 **Harley @potatoesnotbullets**

 

To be honest, probably one of his money’s nightmares

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

I’m not sure what this is referring to, but the implications sound fun. I would like to meet you

 

🔁 **Harley @potatoesnotbullets**

 

Sure. I’ll be at the compound

 

🔁 **Shuri @princessorpriceless**

 

>:D I’ll see you soon

 

••• _continued from chapter 11_ •••

 

If the door to the lab could, it would have slammed open to dramatically announce the entrance of the three teens. Peter turns around to see his best friend and two of hisS/Os. He practically jumps across the lab to hug them. He’s excited to see Shuri again, and to introduce some of his family tothe Spider-People. MJ knew they existed, but had never seen them in person.

 

“Everyone except Tony! Meet MJ, Ned, and Shuri! MJ and Ned are my significant others that go to Midtown with me and Shuri is the princess of Wakanda!”

 

The group seemed happy to finally be in the presence of the people Peter talks about everytime they arrive. Only Peni and Miles’s dimensions also have Wakanda, so they alone salute to Shuri. The group quickly gets settled with the new people, back to the semi-chaos energy from before. Shuri and Gwen discuss Memes with Miles and Peter occasionally pitching in. Peni continues to improve Stark Tech though now with Ned’s help and Tony’s overview and explanations. MJ is very interested in Noir not just because of his lack of color, but because he’s a hero of history; knowing what the past is like with Spiderman as well as Captain America is intriguing. Everyone else returned to what they were doing before. 

 

••••••••

 

**Best Intern @paterpirkoru**

 

OMG OMG OMG OMG

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

I regret ever getting involved in kid’s lives

 

🔁 **Bro-colli @notasmalltree**

 

Why lol @iamironman

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

Having a group of the most skilled and intelligent people on earth, mostly kids, in one room was a B A D I D E A

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

Actually, it seems you all are good for each other. The company will benefit at the very least. 

 

••••••••

 

**Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Another mystery I’m curious about: Who’s the Morgan mentioned in @potatoesnotbullets and @iamironman ‘s thread?

 

🔁 **Harley @potatoesnitbullets**

 

This is my fault but your department of expertise @iamironman @ceoofsi

 

🔁 **Tony Stark @iamironman**

 

I didn’t do it this time @ceoofsi !

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

......

 

🔁 **Harley @potatoesnotbullets**

 

I can hear the sigh from here

 

••••••••

 

**Apple Joose @beerforkids**

 

Another mystery I’m curious about: Who’s the Morgan mentioned in @potatoesnotbullets and @iamironman ‘s thread?

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

@beerforkids Remember that our lives are private and should not be inquired about. However, I cannot stop this post from spreading due to SOMEONE, which means I will be announcing who Morgan is. (1/3)

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

@beerforkids (2/3) Morgan is Tony, @iamironman, and I’s future daughter. Once born, she will also be cared for with @russianov @imadoctortrustme like @paterpirkoru with his aunt

 

🔁 **Pepper Potts @ceoofsi**

 

@beerforkids (3/3) And yes, @paterpirkoru is also our son in everything but blood just like @theyneverlookup

 

••••••••


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

 

_Chapter 14_

 

**T’Challa @wakandaforever**

 

Thank you for the dinner @ceoofsi @iamironman @imadoctortrustme and I can’t wait for next week @cacinnaminrol

 

🔁 **Carol Danvers @cacinnaminrol**

 

I agree! Dinner was great and I can’t wait to go to Wakanda!

 

••••••••

* _idea credits at end of chapter_

 

**Wendy’s @officialwendys**

 

@wasmindcontrolled Hello Loki, we noticed your love of our food and the gift for @collinsberry Would you like to have a sponsor?

 

** 🔁 Loki @wasmindcontrolled **

 

I would like to. It is up to @hasbeenbrought however.

 

** 🔁 Fury @hasbeenbrought **

 

@officialwendys It’s a great idea. Thank you for offering. I and Loki will contact you soon.

 

••••••••

 

**Lazania @layerslikeanogre**

 

So Spidey takes Pre-Calc. That’s highschool exclusive right? If they’re younger than me I think I might have an aneurism.

 

** 🔁 Lettuce @Leaf **

 

I agree, and I think so. Should we just ask ourselves?

 

** 🔁 Lazania @layerslikeanogre **

 

I guess. Better than being murdered in our sleep. They can always DM us if they don’t want our question getting attention @theyneverlookup @iamironman

 

••••••••

 

_< Pepper Potts @ceoofsi has messaged you>_

 

••••••••

 

**NYC @yestheentirety**

 

TONY STARK AND PEPPER POTTS ARE HAVING A BABY!!!! NATASHA AND DR.STRANGE ARE ALSO PARENTS!!!! PETER AND SPIDEY WILL BE BROTHERS!

 

••••••••

*

 

••••••••


End file.
